


Hedgehog’s dilemma（僅肉）

by alicelee



Category: lol - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicelee/pseuds/alicelee





	Hedgehog’s dilemma（僅肉）

意識逐漸恢復後朴道賢第一個感受到的是扣在高舉的手腕上鐵銬的冰冷，隨後湧上下身的騷熱讓他瞬間清醒睜開眼睛。酒店房間的燈光刺得他再度瞇上眼，落地窗暴露他身處位置，這間梨泰園的高級酒店他是很熟悉的，前幾次在酒吧周邊探察都籠罩在豪華高樓的陰影下，畢竟是江北派，事業做到旅遊業也不讓人意外。

自己居然犯被下藥這種嚴重的失誤才是讓朴道賢最意外的，他細心地注意到扣住自己手腕的正是熟悉的警用手銬。

真是惡趣味。

可惜持續延燒的炙熱和咆哮著的慾望沒給他太多思考空間，雙手被禁錮的情況下朴道賢無法自行暫緩此刻的窘境，被慾望佔滿的腦袋一時半刻想不出任何解法。現在，他就是隻待宰羔羊。

正掙扎著試圖抓取理智，浴室門啪地一聲打開，熱氣蒸騰而出。那個「溫柔的黑道」穿著一身純白浴袍，方才藏在外套裡的纖細手臂抓著毛巾搓擦黑髮。孫施龍抬起頭剛好對上朴道賢的眼睛，又笑了。

不對勁的身體和浴袍沒蓋到的鎖骨湊合起來讓他沒辦法專心思考，視線被吸了過去，看著孫施龍的手鬆開腰帶、敞開浴袍，露出更吸引人的胸、腰、大腿。

不對⋯⋯為什麼會覺得一個把自己綁起來的男人吸引人？

「為什麼⋯⋯要把我帶來這？」

「嘛，我有些事想找你幫忙，」他一邊說，一邊一隻手摸上了朴道賢撐起的胯部按了按，「當然不只是這個⋯⋯直說好了，我想脫離暴力集團。」

孫施龍話說的很慢，那隻手往上游動，靈巧的開始解襯衫扣子，他的雙眼直視著對方，像是要觀察那人的反應。

「所以，我想跟你談個條件。」朴道賢覺得自己一下子得到了TMI，加上熱的不行的身體好像連腦袋都燒起來了，更不用提剛才被按的那一下和孫施龍接著的動作，他整個人都不好了，「我可以幫忙你臥底進來、給你一些情報，條件是警察廳那邊要把我洗白、保護我的安全，我想徹底和這個世界斷絕關聯。」

他從床頭拿了包潤滑液擠在手上，就著跨在朴道賢身上的姿勢幫自己擴張，另一隻手來回在稍有線條的腰、胸游移：「你慢慢考慮，我們先來做點別的。」

不愧是畢業沒多久的警校生啊⋯⋯身材真好。

剛才是不太好，現在朴道賢覺得自己快炸了，孫施龍的腰上、胸上、鎖骨上都有淡淡的，粉紅或淺紫的咬痕、指痕，想也知道是怎麼留下的，他看了莫名的不滿，卻又覺得那些痕跡襯得孫施龍的皮膚白、大概也嫩；還有隨著孫施龍手指的動作，時不時會有液體滴落在自己的褲子上，完了，再下去不只大腦要炸，另一個部位也要炸了。

當孫施龍覺得差不多了、伸手要把他的褲子給剝下來的時候，朴道賢意思意思的掙扎了一下，但事實上腦袋裡的迴路已經從「怎麼逃離這裡」變成「怎麼讓這一切變得合理」，而當那人舔著唇，一手撐開自己後邊，一手扶著他的性器緩緩下坐的時候，什麼都不重要了。

朴道賢也是交過女朋友、抱過幾個女孩子的，他卻感覺沒有任何一次像現在一樣令人難以自拔。一定是藥的關係，他這樣告訴自己，但不論是為什麼，他現在都只想把這個人用力按在床上，大開大闔得做。

「放開我⋯⋯」咬著牙才擠出這麼幾個字，他感覺汗珠掛在額頭上，全身都熱的不行。

「嗯？等你答應⋯⋯我才會把你放開喔。」孫施龍一手搭著朴道賢的肩膀，一手撐在他的小腹上，熟稔的擺動腰身，披在身上的浴袍隨著動作往下滑，露出肩膀和手臂，泛著粉紅的身體和硬起的分身透露出他並不像自己笑起來那般游刃有餘，「嗯、哈⋯好舒服、真好」

要瘋了，騎乘的姿勢進得很深，濕熱的軟肉又把自己咬得很緊，前後搖動的幅度越來越大，又總在抽出時絞緊、插入時放鬆，配上孫施龍毫不遮掩的呻吟沒有給朴道賢任何喘息的空間。他看著孫施龍被情慾染紅的雙頰還有迷離之中緊盯著自己的眼睛，這哪裡有轉圜的餘地？

「嗯哼⋯⋯把手銬解開⋯⋯」

「不——行———」

原本撐在腰上的手撫上一臉肅殺的臉龐，撩起瀏海，突如其然的就吻了上去。他沒有親很久，舔了幾口雙唇就鬆開了。儘管不過是玩弄般的輕舔，配上他試探的眼神，朴道賢仍被勾的動了情。

「很喜歡對吧？真可愛。射在裡面⋯⋯嗯、也沒問題喔。」

「喜歡就、哈⋯⋯好好考慮。」

接著他就沒有再多說什麼，專注的搓揉自己的胸乳和下身，朴道賢感覺他夾得更緊，臉上也再也沒掛著笑，反而眉頭微微蹙起。

這樣也⋯⋯真性感⋯⋯

即使姿勢上很不好施力，朴道賢還是妥協得配合著頂起腰，這樣的主動讓孫施龍嚇了一跳，但顯然他非常滿意，呻吟一聲高過一聲，他又湊過去吻他，這次不是輕舔，而是認真的接吻。

如果這個人是說真的呢？他真的想走？所以不惜下藥來確保自己答應嗎？

肉體拍打和液體攪動的聲音不斷，朴道賢覺得自己也不行了，隨著孫施龍終於攀上高潮，沒多久他也射在咬緊的穴道。

不適應期讓孫施龍趴在他中意的胸膛上大口大口的喘氣，朴道賢的則是腦海裡浮現了前輩說的話：

這次一定要成功。

如果，如果能成的話，用一個人來換應該是可以的⋯⋯吧？如果這個人是真的想回到正常生活，應該是要幫他吧？他看著身上瘦弱的身軀，除了紅印之外還有許多舊傷疤，多數是看了觸目驚心的咬痕或半月型的指甲凹痕。睫毛在縱慾後隨著呼吸聲微微顫抖著遮住他的眼睛，此刻的他看起來就像是普通的青年，除去滿身遍體鱗傷身材也比同齡人更加瘦弱。

「我答應你的條件。」

「嗯⋯⋯很好，我果然沒有看走眼。」

像是預料到朴道賢終究會答應，孫施龍的眼睛笑得彎彎的，從浴袍口袋拿出了鑰匙，『喀拉』。

朴道賢揉了揉被勒紅的手腕，下一件事就是用力翻身把孫施龍按在身下，「我果然沒有看走眼。」

孫施龍如是說。


End file.
